


Bringing Brooklynn Home

by MorrisonsSwan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonsSwan/pseuds/MorrisonsSwan
Summary: Alex and baby Brooklynn have been discharged from the hospital, and Alex and Maggie couldn't be happier with their baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot I wrote last night. Hope you enjoy! :)

"This is our home, Brookie. This is where your mommy, and I live. You're going to be here with us too." Alex whispers, as Maggie walks in the door. 

"I love you. And I love baby Brooklynn too." Maggie says, kissing Alex. 

"I know you do. That's why we finally get to bring this little one home after waiting for her to arrive for so long." Alex replies. "At least your uterus doesn't feel like it's going to collapse any minute."

"You offered to carry the baby, and I said I would carry next time!" Maggie says. "Besides, she's completely worth it." She kisses Alex again. 

"I'm gonna go feed her. Can you make me some pancakes, please?" Alex asks. 

"You're not getting away with this for long." Maggie teases. 

"Hey! I'm the one who just went through 37 hours of labor." Alex says, giggling, because she knows damn well she can make herself some pancakes, but they always taste better when Maggie makes them. 

"Go feed her already before she starts crying again!" Maggie says, heading towards the kitchen.  
Alex walks into Brooklynn's nursery, and sets her bag down by the dresser. Alex sighs, and sits in her rocking chair. 

"I love you baby Brooklynn. I love you more than you could ever know." Alex whispers. She pauses for a moment, then starts to feed Brooklynn.  
"The world is harsh, my little one. You're going to grow up in a world where having two moms is going to be different for everyone around you. Some people won't be able to handle that, and they'll get angry. Things will be tough for you. Being gay, and pregnant was a challenge for me, but it was all worth it to have you." Alex whispers, and doesn't hear Maggie at the door.  
"You'll be loved by your family. By me and your mommy. You'll be loved by your aunt Kara, and all of your other family. As much pain as you've caused me, it's all been worth it to be sitting here right now, holding you, feeding you. All the tears that I went through were worth it, because I have you, and I have your mommy. And that's all I could ever ask for." 

Maggie finally lets the tears that have been welling up in her eyes fall, when she can't hold it in anymore. 

"Alex..." Maggie says. 

"Mags. How much of that did you hear?"  
"Enough. Just enough to know that I picked the right person to be with. To spend my life with. To have a baby with." Maggie replies, kissing Alex's forehead, then Brooklynn's, then kissing Alex's boob that isn't feeding Brooklynn. 

"Hey!" Alex says, when she feels Maggie's warm touch of her lips on her. 

"Oh come on, you know you love it." 

"That I do. And I love you." Alex leans in to kiss Maggie, being careful not to squish their perfect little baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... that was my first sanvers fic! I plan to be writing more in the future, so stay tuned! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
